Ornitho Race
Name of Race: Ornitho Nation of Origin: Air Nation Unique Physical Traits: Male Ornitho have Facial similarities to that of a human, however the hair on their heads are actually very thin, stringy feathers which act as hair follicles. Skinny built hollow boned individuals, Evolution has granted easy maneuverability in the air. Talon tipped hands underneath the wings, which feathers are retractable to prevent rips or tears; Make them capable of wielding objects or carrying objects that are equal to or lower in weight to themselves. there are Less males on the planet than Females, so it's high in the society for a male to have more than one mate. Female Ornitho have Facial similarities to that of a human, however the hair on their heads are actually very thin, stringy feathers which act as hair follicles. Skinny built hollow boned individuals, Evolution has granted easy maneuverability in the air. Talon tipped hands underneath the wings, which feathers are retractable to prevent rips or tears; Make them capable of wielding objects or carrying objects that are equal to or lower in weight to themselves. Females are More Violent Prone than males, specially when protecting young. Longer, sharper talons on feet and hands make then avid Hunters, and hunt in packs/small groups/harems. dominant sex. Unique Abilities: # Mimicry - Can copy voices and learn any language through interactions with others with very comfortable ease. # -Hollow bones, larger skin pores for easy Feather retraction. -Slanted eyes for better hunting -Fly great distances in a short amount of time. -Avid hunters, Fierce Talons, and despite hollow bones, they have very strong muscles. Weaknesses: Attracted to Shiny Objects, Feathers susceptible to fire, all have deathly fears of Spiders and Snakes. Reproduction: Sexual The males perform a Dance to attract a certain female, if he wants her in his Harem, or if she's his first female. Males can have a Harem of up to 5 females, and females lay eggs. One egg is the size of a Ostrich egg, the child no bigger than a baby ostrich once it's born. The harem takes care of all of the young-lings, taking turns as sister-wives caring for the young and keeping them fed and warm. those who aren't on sitting/feeding duty within the harem defend the nest. the Male provides the shelter and stability in the home, as well as provide a father figure. Society and Cultures: Tropical Areas: Those in tropical areas have tree-huts they fly into and live in, and their feathers and clothing vibrant in bright colors, the males of the Tropical areas are more diverse in dance and sing, and the music, fast-paced music to go with most of their flashy charm. those born and raised in the tropical areas are the dancers, performers, and singers of the species, showing off their beautiful clothing colors and feathers. Desert Areas: Ornithos that live in this area are Harsh and Shady, just like the area they live in. they've built some of the best defenses for their species, having to deal all too often with Other Desert Dangers. they sell or trade their inventions with other people across the globe, mainly in the market place in the great city of the air nation capital. Those who live in the desert area have adapted extra feathers along their face to protect them from the rays of the sun. desert-folk craft stones and bones into weapons and armor. Mountain Areas: Known for producing some of the more down to earth necessities on the planet, a fish market and fresh spring water are some of what those in the mountain area offer for trade. They too have a certain type of clothing, they make from the skins of local wild life, like green-fured deer-like creatures known to the natives as Fanlaki, the Venison also makes a good meal. their colors are not as bright as the tropical area's clothing, but it is more durable and more of the body can be covered. those who live in the mountain villages also carve bark from the surrounding trees on the mountains, the Bark on the trees in the mountain area, the soil is so rich in carbon that the bark becomes as hard as steel, making the trees useful for making all sorts of staffs, and wooden armor. The Ornitho in the mountain areas of the air nation have a religious pact with the local dragons of the air nation living in the mountains. Mountain Ornitho dragon tamers are very prized in society. The Capital, Ra-Kul Tasa: Inside the culture of Ornithuae is a magnificent hand carved and painted stone Temple, built many a year ago by ancient Ornitho; or so they beleive; they call this Ra-kul Tasa in their native tongue, or tower of life. they built the tower for their Goddess of nature as a way of saying thanks for giving them life. The Temple is used to house the offerings to the gods they worship. If a child on the planet is found to be the reincarnate of the god of Culture and Jubiliation, It is sent to the Den Mother, or T'chata, for care and training along with the females. The Male is taught how to hunt, and be a warrior and to protect it's self. Ornithuae's Den mother is second in command for all of Ornithuae, but Equal in a seat of Power to the Fich'eto, Or flock master, in English. The flock Master is traditionally the ruler, but also a Politician. He Governs all of the ornitho civilization from a separate home, a sprawling mountain carved mansion, complete with it's own delegation room. He is the speaker for all of Ornitho, under their god Reincarnation's watch, of course. History of Race: TBA